


Not a Date

by IceLite1011



Series: Countdown to 2016! [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Clueless Boys, Date or not a date?, Implied Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, M/M, Movie Night, Oblivious Kise Ryouta, Pining Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12/29/15: AoKise</p><p>Aomine's meeting with Kise for an...outing. Nope, definitely not a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Date

It's not a date, Aomine repeats to himself like a mantra as he slouches through the train station. It's just two guys going to a movie. Yeah.

Squinting as the white glare of the winter sun hit his eyes, he immediately recognized Kise, sitting atop the edge of a brick wall surrounding a bare tree. Pushing down his irritancy at the small groups of girls whispering and not-so-subtly squealing, Aomine stalked towards the blonde and loomed over him.

"Hey," he said shortly, his heart skipping a beat when Kise looked straight into his eyes. "Aominecchi!" the model chirped, practically bouncing to his feet. "You're on time!" "Don't sound so surprised," Aomine mumbled, giving Kise a lighthearted shove as he started walking in the direction of the theater. "Ow!" he heard the blonde complain behind him as he jogged to catch up, but he could easily detect the playfulness in his voice.

Half an hour later, they were seated in the theater, with tubs of popcorn and soda. "I still can't believe you agreed to come with me," Kise babbled during the opening commercials. "Were you excited to see me on the big screen?" he teased. Aomine's heart did about three flips before he managed to snort out "No, stupid. I'm just interested in the movie, not your frickin' cameo!" Kise had apparently been asked to appear in the movie briefly as a model at a fashion show, and he had agreed.

"Aw, Aominecchi, you're so mean!" Kise pouted, turning towards the screen as he took a swig of his Sprite. Aomine was glad the room was dark, since he was pretty sure the blush was obvious on his face.

An hour into the movie, Kise poked his arm excitedly. "There I am!" he whispered. Sure enough, there he was, striding down the runway in a flashy outfit. "Oh yeah," Aomine nodded. "You look good." He wasn't really paying attention to Kise next to him; he could only focus on the Kise onscreen, hips swaying, smirks flashing. Although the main character, who had come to the fashion show to search for clues about some murder, took up the center of the screen, Aomine's eyes followed Kise for the whole scene.

After the film ended, the two stood up and made their way outside. "Hey, Kise, you wanna grab dinner somewhere?" Aomine asked—pleased that he managed to say it normally—while his palms were practically dripping with sweat. Kise looked surprised, but then his face broke out into a smile as he trilled "Sure!"

They walked in comfortable silence, and Aomine took the chance to steal several glances at the blonde beside him, the inky sky a nice backdrop for Kise's flaxen hair and milky skin. The soft light from the street lamps highlighted his high cheekbones and sharp jawline. Aomine sucked in the wintry air to calm his heartbeat. Kise really was too pretty.

"Aominecchi?" Kise peered at him curiously. "Is there something on my face?"

The power forward gulped. Dammit. He felt his face heating up, and cursed himself for being so jittery. He was never like this with anyone else. Kise was just...

"Y-you're too pretty!" he finally blurted out, not daring to meet Kise's eyes. Ah, fuck. He said it. He said it out loud! He wondered what had gotten into him.

A pause followed. Aomine finally glanced sideways, fearing for his friendship with the blonde when suddenly he felt arms wrapping around him. "K-Kise?" he asked, confused. Damn, that was one strong grip. Finally the model looked up at him, and he was pretty sure his heart exploded.

A blush had spread across Kise's cheeks, his golden eyes shining brighter than the sun with a pure, angelic smile. "This is the first time you said that to me! I'm so happy, Aominecchi! Thank you!!" Kise said, burrowing his face in Aomine's chest for a split second before letting go and skipping ahead. "C'mon, let's go eat!"

Aomine couldn't move for a few more seconds as his brain processed what had just happened. He could still feel Kise's body heat, and catch a whiff of his cologne. He sighed, face still hot, as he repeated the mantra to himself once again as he started to catch up.

It's not a date, it's not a date, it's not a date!!!


End file.
